<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valentine's Day Disaster by regnbaggen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054619">Valentine's Day Disaster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/regnbaggen/pseuds/regnbaggen'>regnbaggen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Broken Bones, Car Accidents, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Dog Cops, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Human Disaster Clint Barton, Hurt Clint Barton, Hurt/Comfort, Lucky the pizza dog - Freeform, M/M, Swearing, ish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:53:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/regnbaggen/pseuds/regnbaggen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton is not romantic, so of course everything has to go wrong the first time he tries to plan the most perfect Valentine's Day for him and Phil. No one expected "wrong" being Clint getting hit by a car, or him forcing the lady that hit him to drive him to the restaurant where Phil was waiting. Oh well, at least Phil always knows what to do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Phil Coulson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valentine's Day Disaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clint is not a romantic.<br/>
He's terrible at that kind of stuff.<br/>
Normally he just wants to watch Dog Cops while drinking coffee from the pot in his sweats, but then Phil Coulson came along. Phil made Clint want to be romantic. Clint just wants to show Phil how much he loves him, how much Phil means to him. So for their first Valentine's Day together, Clint tells Phil that he has the whole thing planned. Phil was of course reluctant to letting Clint plan the whole thing by himself, insisting that both of them should make an effort, but Clint reassures him that he wants to, so Phil agrees. 

And Clint makes the biggest fucking effort he's ever made.</p><p>He books Phil's favorite restaurant where they make perfect fish and pizza so both of them could be happy (although Clint would get pasta because he did have some manners), he then proceeds to book a table at a beautiful bar where they could stargaze, super romantic. Everything was perfect, he even got Phil nice white flowers.</p><p>****</p><p>The day arrives, and Clint gets himself ready. He wears a purple button up with the first two buttons undone along with his black pants that were the only pants without any rips or holes in them. Everything was going to be perfect, Clint would show Phil how much he fucking loves him and Phil would just be so fucking happy. He grabs the flowers before hurrying out from his apartment.</p><p>It could be because he was nervous, or just not ready for something to happen. He misses the car speeding against red when he walks over the road, and then a force hits him.<br/>
Hard.<br/>
The only thought going through Clint's head was to hold onto the flowers for dear life as he hit the ground. People start shouting and he desperately tries to blink the pain away. His whole body hurt, but worst of all were his leg and head.<br/>
Fuck.<br/>
He's dizzy and just fucking wants to get to the restaurant without being late. He shakily tries to get up just as a woman runs up to him.</p><p>"Oh my! I am so sorry! I just tried to get home in time for my fiance, I oh god, I'll call an ambulance!" She tries but Clint waves her away.</p><p>"No... No.. Can you drive me? T-To William Gardens? I'm... I'm supposed to meet my boyfriend there, and he's waiting for me." Clint groans as tries to limp towards her car.</p><p>"B-But-"</p><p>"Please." Clint groans and she looks panicked as she nods, clearly too afraid to say no.</p><p>He gets in the backseat and sits down, his hands are shaking but the crumpled flowers are still in his hands so he ignores their shaking. The pain starts to leave him and he finds himself grow weary. He's going to be late, late for Phil.<br/>
Fuck.</p><p>Once they arrive, Clint shakily gets out and spots Phil outside, holding purple tulips. Clint smiles, but Phil doesn't return it. He's running up to Clint and suddenly Clint's sitting against a wall with Phil squatting down in front of him.</p><p>"I'm sorry I'm late, traffic was a bitch - literally." Clint tries to joke but Phil looks worried, super fucking worried. The lady-bitch that hit him is standing behind Phil, whispering apologies and explanations but Phil pays no attention to her.</p><p>"We have to get you to the hospital Clint. I think your leg is broken, and you're bleeding badly from your face. Can you look at me?" Phil asks and Clint feels like that's the only thing he's been doing.</p><p>"I am", he mutters and weakly tries to shove the flower at Phil "got you flowers."</p><p>"You're definitely concussed. We have to go to the hospital, okay?" Phil's voice is so fucking concerned and Clint doesn't understand why. He's fine.</p><p>"Let's just go inside, we can still get our table and-" Phil hushes him before turning towards the woman. Clint can't really focus on the conversation, but it pisses him off enough that Phil would ignore him on valentine's day to talk to some random lady that's frankly - a bitch.<br/>
Fucker.</p><p>"Hey! Hey I'm your boyfriend! It's me you should be-"</p><p>"Clint, I think you have a concussion, and you're currently in shock. I'm going to order a car to HQ where the medical will be prepared for you, okay?" Phil explains and Clint suddenly feels everything grow cold. </p><p>He fucked it up. He fucking fucked it up. Phil's suit jacket is suddenly around him and he knows that Phil is studying him.</p><p>"This isn't your fault Clint. She told me what happened, that she went against red." Phil tries but Clint ignores him. He's cold and disappointed. He's such a fuck up and the worst thing is, that he's always been a fuck up and he's so fucking stupid to think that he could ever be something else. </p><p>A car drives up to them and Clint realizes that the woman is gone. Phil gently help Clint into the car and he stays quiet during the ride. </p><p>****</p><p>Once they get to HQ, a doctor is standing with a wheelchair and Clint's too disappointed to even try and fight it. Instead, he sits down and lets Phil wheel him to the medical while the doctor asks them questions. He's x-rayed and the doctor explains that his right leg is broken because of his weak tibia. He doesn't have a concussion, but he needs to get stitches for the wound on his head. They tell him that he's lucky, that he doesn't have any internal bleeding and that he can go home once he gets bandaged and stitched up. </p><p>Clint stays quiet the whole way back. Phil carries him up the stars and into his apartment, setting him on the couch. Phil squats down in front of Clint before putting a gentle hand on Clint's knee.</p><p>"Clint, this wasn't your fault." Phil tries as Lucky runs up to them. Clint tries to tell Lucky to fuck off but Lucky doesn't seem to get the memo. He's sniffing at Clint's bandage and Phil gently scratches Lucky by his ear before turning back to Clint.</p><p>"Tell me." Phil tries and Clint looks away.</p><p>"I'm just a fuck up." Clint mutters, and Phil's hand gently touches his face.</p><p>"Clint, look at me."</p><p>Clint doesn't.</p><p>"Clint." Phil's warm voice causes Clint's unwilling eyes to meet his.</p><p>"You're not a fuck up and you’ve never been a fuck up. Clint, you're the most intelligent and hardworking person I know and the most important thing is that you always try your best. Well except when you don't want to, but you're not a fuck up Clint. This wasn't your fault, you got hit by a speeding car, that's not your fault." Phil's voice is steady and Clint tries to look away, but Phil won't let him. Holds him with his eyes.</p><p>"I love you Clint. I really do love you, and I will continue to love you, through it all." Phil states and Clint finally breaks free.</p><p>He turns his gaze to Lucky and gently scratches behind his ear. Lucky jumps up and licks Clint's face. Clint can't help it, he starts to fucking cry as he tries to tell Lucky to fuck off again while holding his fur in a death grip. Kind of a mixed message, but Clint doesn't care. He's tired and Lucky's so fucking dumb but so fucking soft and Phil's telling him that he loves Clint while Clint fucked up their evening. Phil sits down next to Clint and puts a gentle arm around Clint. Clint turns so he curls into Phil, grabbing onto his shirt before crying into his chest.</p><p>It's fucking pathetic and nice at the same time so Clint just lets Phil hold him while Lucky is laying down next to him, thumping his tail into the couch ever damn second. They sit like that until Clint has stopped crying.</p><p>"How about we take a shower, order some pizza and watch some Dog Cops?" Phil murmurs, and Clint closes his eyes.</p><p>Fuck, he doesn't deserve Phil - he really doesn't. Clint manages to nod against Phil's chest and Phil gently helps him up and carries Clint to the bathroom.</p><p>A couple of hours later, Clint's back is pressed into Phil's chest as they're laying on the couch watching Dog Cops. Lucky's on the floor with the last slice of pizza, happily munching on it and probably dropping most of it on the floor. Clint reaches down and scratches Lucky's fur.</p><p>"I'm sorry buddy, you know I love you." Clint murmurs and Lucky just licks him, letting out a happy bark before going back to his pizza slice. Clint pulls his arm back up and leans back into Phil, letting Phil's arms go around him.</p><p>"You know I..." Clint tries but he can't make himself continue.</p><p>Phil holds him tighter, reassuring.</p><p>"I know, and I love you too." Phil murmurs and Clint relaxes before closing his eyes.</p><p>Maybe things would be okay.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>